Trust This Love
by Abbs04
Summary: Story takes place after Derek's confession. Can Derek convince Karen to give him a chance? Updated chapter 7
1. Chapter 1

She missed him. She knew that. Hell, that's pretty much all she knew at the moment. If there was an instruction manual on how to deal with what she was currently dealing with, she'd be the first person to buy one. Sadly, however, there wasn't one; so here she was, drowning her thoughts and feelings and misery in alcohol at some out-of-the-way bar where Karen knew there wouldn't be a risk of running into Derek - and Jimmy too for that matter.

Ugh. She so didn't want to think about either of them tonight, but she couldn't help it. No matter what, her thoughts helping going back to them, or more accurately, him: Derek.

Damn the man and his God-awful timed confession. Why now? Why not after that almost kiss at The Plaza? She had been left wondering for weeks whether or not he was just looking to score with her - and to her dismay, she realized that if Ivy hadn't interrupted them, he would have. Even if Derek truly did feel something more for her than just friendship, why hadn't he fought harder for her? He hadn't tried to kiss her since then nor had he indicated he wanted anything more with her and now he suddenly tells her he cares about her?! Cares. He only admitted to caring, nothing about love.

It seemed like a lifetime ago instead of the 2 weeks it had really been since then. Why? Because ever since she told the Brit that she was kinda/sorta with Jimmy, he had stopped talking to her. No, that wasn't entirely true. He still did, okay, more like yelled and screamed at her, but only in rehearsals. Outside of them though, it was like they were strangers. At first it had hurt, but Jimmy had been a nice distraction from Derek's sudden distance and cold attitude towards her. But now that things between the two of them weren't so good, Karen was beginning to wonder if starting a relationship with the Brooklyn native had been such a good idea.

If she had known that the price of being with Jimmy was losing Derek's friendship and possibly more (though she refused to think that), the brunette wasn't sure if she would've jumped into said relationship or not. Hence why she was currently at the bar, trying to drown herself.

*Sigh*

The worst part of this situation was that she couldn't really talk to anyone about it. She hadn't spoken to any of the friends she made in Bombshell since she quit the show to do Hit List. Ana's advice would probably be something along the lines like 'sleep with Derek, get him out of your system'. And she certainly wasn't going to call her parents for advice. What was she supposed to tell them anyway? That her director liked her but she was currently with someone who didn't treat her right because... because...

Karen sighed again, her mood worsening as even her inebriated state of mind wouldn't let her escape the truth.

"'notha." How many drinks had she had? Six? Seven? Nine? Who cared, she certainly didn't - not at the moment anyway. Come tomorrow, when she woke up with a killer hangover, she most likely would. "I think you've had enough, miss. Besides, the bar's closing soon." Shit. That wasn't good. She didn't want to go home yet, wherever that was, she wasn't too sure where it was anymore. If you asked her last year, she would have told you without hesitation that it was with Dev. But he was gone now, the cheating bastard.

Focus, Karen.

She vaguely recalled Ana telling her she was going out to party somewhere. Chances were that her friend had found a partner for the night, so going back to the apartment was out of the question - that's assuming that Ana and the guy she found were even there.

For a brief moment, the brunette thought about calling Kyle before dismissing it; Kyle and Jimmy lived together and she and the latter were having problems. There was a time when she would have immediately thought to call Derek, but with him not wanting a thing to do with her outside of rehearsals, she didn't think to call him.

Forget it, she'd just walk. She needed to sober up anyway, the night air would do that.

"Whoa, easy." The bartender said as he hasted to steady her after she tried to get up and off the stool. "Let me call you a cab." Karen shook her head, then groaned in pain. So much for walking. "Tom. Call Tom." Yeah, Tom would come get her. He was pretty decent to her the last time they saw each other, and he did kind of owe her for the crappy ending to their 'date'. He agreed to, and taking her phone from her, he looked through the contacts list for this 'Tom' guy.

A hour and 20 minutes later, Tom Levitt arrived at the bar to pick up his intoxicated former star. Another hour later; Karen was passed out on his couch.

* * *

"Miss. Cartwright, there's this lovely contraption called a phone. Please use it next time to inform someone you'll be late." The agitated voice of the director greeted Karen as she entered the theatre they were using for rehearsals, making her groan in pain (her hangover was making everything seem louder than usual). Curse the 2 Advil's she took before leaving Tom's for not working fast enough. She was extremely thankful though that the man had left the painkillers out for her. The brunette was sure that she wouldn't have been able to function well enough to get back to her apartment to shower and change before rehearsal started that afternoon without them.

Yet, despite Tom setting the alarm on her phone to go off at 10:40 (which was really sweet of him), giving her plenty of time to gather her wits - or at least sober up a bit - she was still apparently late. Glancing at her watch, Karen saw it was ten after one. Muttering about traffic and temperamental directors, she made her way over to Ana to find out what - if anything - she'd missed.

Completely unaware of the narrowed, concerned green eyes following her every move.


	2. Chapter 2

He missed her. Tremendously. The past 2 weeks had been hell, in fact, they were probably the worst 2 weeks of his life. And he made everyone around him pay for it, as if it was their fault he was so miserable. It was quite obvious looking back that without a certain Iowan native's presence in his life to calm him down, his more, shall we say, less than endearing qualities took over. As he told that berk, Collins, when the boy tried to ask his star out for drinks; when he got distracted from the something or someone that kept him grounded, he tended to be short with people and act out.

Oh, he tried not to miss her. In fact, in his two-week self-imposed exile from one Karen Cartwright, Derek went out almost every night with the sole purpose to seduce any young woman (of legal age mind you) into his bed just to forget her. But all those attempts failed; the thought of Karen's disappointment and disgust in his actions would come to mind, so he never followed through with said actions.

Hell, he even went to his ex-lover's birthday party, at the end of it and uninvited of course, hoping he'd have better luck getting the blonde into bed. But once again, he couldn't go through with it. Although Derek was sure that the brunette would be jealous (once she learned that he looked up with his ex again), Karen would probably see it as yet another reason why to not give him a chance. So after he said 'happy birthday' and gave the card to Ivy, he left.

With a frustrated groan, Derek let himself fall back onto his bed. He couldn't go on like this; he needed Karen back. As much as he wanted more with his star, the Brit realized that if he wanted her in his life, he'd have to settle for being her friend - at least for the time being.

But first, he had to apologize for being a complete arse to her the last few weeks. It's not like he hasn't apologized to her before. But God, did he hate to do so - to anyone. Maybe giving her some flowers would help?

* * *

Where was she? Rehearsal had started almost 5 minutes and the star of the show (okay, Jimmy was there but the director didn't count him) wasn't there. Did something happened while on her way in? Oh God, what if Karen was hurt and incapable of contacting them? That would explain why she hadn't called and why she wasn't answering her phone.

Whoa. Calm down, Wills.

Taking several deep breaths, Derek tried to think logically about the brunette's tardiness. Karen, more times than not, took the subway to get around. It was very likely that she was stuck on it again and therefore unable to use her phone; trying to get service while onboard the train was like playing Russian Roulette - the odds of getting it weren't very good. Yeah, that was it. His star was just fine.

Still, he couldn't help but worry.

It wasn't until the 10 minute mark that Derek heard the door to the theatre open and the click of heels coming closer, signaling Karen's arrival. Letting out a breath of relief, the director said "Miss. Cartwright, there's this lovely contraption called a phone. Please use it next time to inform someone you'll be late." It wasn't what he really wanted to say to her, no, and Derek inwardly winced at the tone he used. But he couldn't have the rest of the cast and crew thinking he was going soft now he could? Otherwise they'd think it was alright for them to show up late.

When the brunette groaned, covered her ears as if hearing his voice caused her pain and mumbled something about traffic, moody directors (which elicited a grin from him) and dead batteries, Derek raised an eyebrow. His eyes then narrowed as he watched her move - a bit uneasily - towards her friend, Ana. Karen was hungover, he realized with growing concern. It wasn't like her to drink so much the night before a scheduled rehearsal or gig/performance; Karen was more professional than that. If the brunette did indulge in a drink, she would have one or two at the most.

Once rehearsal got started, the hours passed quickly; and all too soon, it was approaching 6 o'clock. Calling for an hour break for supper, Derek watched as the object of his affections and tried to time it so they would leave together, giving him an opportunity to ask her to dinner. However, Scott wanted a brief word. So while he talked with the man, Karen made her escape.

Mentally cursing, the director all but ran up the stairs in hopes of catching her before she left the building. To his immense relief, when he reached the lobby, he saw the brunette just outside and talking with Tom Levitt - much to Derek's surprise. Since when did Karen and Tom became so friendly? The last he knew, the two hadn't spoken since Liaisons disastrous opening night - which coincidentally was the same night Karen quit Bombshell.

Plus, the composer had never really liked the brunette. Why? Because Ivy, his very best friend in the whole wide world, didn't like her and saw her as a threat. Honestly, the guy should've considered being a bloody cheerleader instead of a composer, at least in Derek's opinion, what with his staunch support of Miss. Lynn. So Tom risking Ivy's displeasure by talking to Karen made no sense to the Brit whatsoever.

Seeing the unlikely duo starting to leave, most likely going to dinner together, snapped Derek out of his shock and he hasted to follow them. Why was Karen going to Tom instead of him with whatever was troubling her? Had his admission of feelings for her made her hesitant in seeking his presence? The thought pained him, like a knife to his heart it was. Surely Karen realized that he honestly and truly cared for her, right?


	3. Chapter 3

The waitress had just brought them their coffee when Karen, brought up her hands and buried her face in them, groaned. Tom watched the brunette carefully as she tried to compose herself enough to speak. Whatever was going on, it was bad and obviously the source of her distress. And he had a pretty good idea who was at the center of it; a certain green-eyed British director named Derek Wills.

He wasn't wrong, but the composer (and new director of Bombshell) wasn't entirely correct either. It wasn't just Derek that was causing Karen's emotional turmoil, her new beau, Jimmy Collins, was also a contributing factor as he would soon learn.

After placing their orders (a BLT with a side order of fries for Tom and a basket of chicken wings for Karen), the brunette took a deep breath and told her former director all about what had transpired the last few weeks. And boy was it enough to make one's head spin; a confession of feelings (that were more than the friendly kind), discovering the real reason your lover got together with you and if that wasn't enough, finding drugs in said lover's jacket pocket.

Tom didn't blame the brunette for trying to drink herself into a coma. He wouldn't have minded a drink or two to dull the headache he now had either.

"I don't know what to do, Tom. I mean, logically I know should dump Jimmy, get out while I can. But there's that part of me that says 'what if he can change?' Stupid, I know. And I should know more than anyone that druggies can't. Well, not unless they really want to and I get the feeling that he doesn't. And don't even get me started on Derek. Ugh! What is he, five? I'm not some toy he can keep away from others just because he doesn't like sharing."

Trying and failing to stifle his laughter at the slight against the Brit, Tom couldn't help but remark that some woman liked having their guy be possessive of them. "He's not my guy." She shot back at him, defensively. Then a bit more quietly added "he can't be."

Just then, their food arrived, halting all conversation.

After they finished eating though, Tom picked up right where they left off by asking "what did you mean by 'he can't be'? If you're worried about giving him your heart-" seeing the brunette lower her eyes at that, he trailed off as realization hit. "You already did, didn't you?"

"Yes." She whispered practically inaudibly, as if saying so aloud would make it true. "I didn't mean to. God knows how hard I fought to keep it from happening."

"Why?" Tom was really curious about why she kept denying what - or rather who - she really wanted. Don't get him wrong, he had always admired that Karen was faithful to her now ex, Dev; despite Derek's obvious (to him) affection for her. That kind of loyalty was rare in show business.

* * *

Derek, whom was seated at a nearby table, was listening very intently to the conversation between the unlikely duo. Although he wanted to be one Karen was confiding in, with their relationship being as strained as it was, that wasn't likely to be the case anytime soon. No. Trust between them had to be re-established first before she came to him for anything. And with an inward sigh, the British man had to admit, if Karen was going to go to anyone (that wasn't him) to talk about whatever was bothering her, Tom was the best choice. Of course, he'd deny it if Levitt ever found out he thought that.

He had nearly growled and clenched his fists in anger, absolutely livid when Karen told Tom about the drugs she found in her lover's possession. That git! He knew that boy was no good. _'So much for getting out of that life, eh, Jimmy?'_ The Brit thought sardonically before realizing that the money he gave the git was most likely for not. Derek inwardly groaned. He certainly would have never - and had never - done something like that in the past. So what if Collins reminded him of a younger version of him? That didn't mean he had to go and help the boy with his money problems like they were best mates or something.

And at his star's conflicting feelings about whether or not to get rid of the bloke, his anger intensified. He wanted to got right up to her, grab her, yell at her that hell yeah she should dump the git and shake her until she finally came to her senses. However, the brunette's next words were like ice water in his veins, freezing him. What did she mean when she said she knew better than to believe that drug addicts could change? And how would Karen know those types of people anyway? He didn't believe for one moment that Roger would allow his daughter anywhere near one. The only way he could see Karen knowing a drug addict is if she had known the person before drugs entered their life; a close friend or relative perhaps?

Wait. What? Did Karen just say what he though she just did? A grin slowly made its way across his face before faltering. He'd bet good money that his past liaisons with women and his treatment of them - Ivy in particular - was the reason she was afraid to trust him with that her heart. Oh bloody hell, Karen probably thought she was just another actress he wanted to bed. Not that he could blame her for thinking this way, but it was completely untrue. Okay, he did want to sleep her, what warm-blooded male over the age of 20 - barring her father and other family members of course - wouldn't? But he also wanted more than just sex with her. Having an actual relationship with Karen sounded rather nice.

Now he just had to figure out how to prove it to the brunette beauty.

Flowers. Right. He still had to apology for treating her so badly these last few weeks. And this time he'd be sincere about it; it's not like he wasn't before, he was, but he remembered how Karen - though accepting of it - had been more amused by his apology than anything.

Quickly putting down enough money to pay for his meal, the director left the diner. He had a flower shop to find. As for which ones he'd get her, well, he'd figure that out once he was there. Definitely no roses though, those were overused (well, the red ones were) - especially for apologies.

* * *

It was a pity that Derek left before Karen answered though. If he had stayed just a moment longer, he would've heard her say "Derek has the power to hurt me, break my heart beyond repair. And I promised myself I'd never go through the kind of heartbreak my dad did."


	4. Chapter 4

Bloody hell!

If he ever needed to use flowers as an apology again, he'd just have the florist make an arrangement up for him. Or maybe he'd just give the bird some money to go buy her own flowers; less of a hassle and headache that way. Who knew that choosing the colour was just as important as the bloody flowers themselves? The young, perky assistant had tried to explain it to him but it mostly - 99% of it - went over his head.

In the end however, the director left the florist's with an assortment of white tulips and yellow roses with a hibiscus flower in the center of the bouquet. It was simple and beautiful because of it (according to the bloody assistant anyway). He was sure Karen would like it.

And judging by his star's reaction to the bouquet, he was right to think so. At first, Karen had been stunned by it. And why wouldn't she be? He wasn't exactly known to for sweet, romantic gestures - as Ivy and his past girlfriends/conquests would attest to. Once the shock wore off though, the brunette took the flowers from him with a shy yet loving smile and a quick kiss to his cheek. "Thank you Derek, they're beautiful."

Derek inwardly grinned with his initial success. Karen was smiling at him again, so maybe his harrowing foray into the flower shop had been worth it after all. However, he knew just the flowers weren't going to be enough, so taking a deep breath he began his apology "I know I've been a bit of a git to you lately. As I'm sure you've realized, I don't handle rejection well. And getting turned down twice by the same woman; well, it was definitely a blow to my ego."

At that, the brunette scoffed. "Please. I don't see how me turning you down would be such a blow. It's not like you couldn't go out and find another girl to bed."

"Oh, I tried, darling." He confessed to her, hoping that by being truthful, she'd take his apology more seriously. "But all I could think about... was... you. * Clears throat* Look, I'll admit that I could've handled it better; acted more like a bloody adult instead of a sulky teenager that just found out the girl he likes is with another."

"That's the apology?" Derek winced and sucked in a breath at the familiar words and amused tone of her voice. Just because Karen had accepted his really badly worded apology last time, didn't mean that she would this time. But he really hoped she would.

* * *

For several moments, Karen stood frozen in complete shock.

She had just been about to open the door and walk into the Manhattan Theatre Workshop when she heard a familiar voice softly call out to her. Turning around, she saw her director. More importantly, she saw what he was holding out for her: a bouquet of flowers. But not just any bouquet of flowers: her favorite. That there was a hibiscus flower in the arrangement didn't bother her.

And as the only people who knew this were back in Iowa, it wasn't that much of a stretch to understand why she was so shocked. Yep. That's right. Not even Dev had known that she absolutely loved the particular grouping of white tulips and yellow roses. And for Derek to unknowingly get them for her, well, if the brunette was honest with herself, it made her want to love him.

Mentally shaking off her shock, the 25-year-old took the flowers from the man before her with a smile and an innocent kiss to the cheek. Though she found the gesture incredibly sweet, Karen knew there was more to his actions than giving them to her. She was proven right when the first words out of his mouth were of him acknowledging that he'd been a complete jerk to her in the last few weeks.

The brunette had to bit her lip to keep from smiling. Derek was apologizing! She remembered very well the last one he gave her and how much he sucked at it. Karen had to give the Brit points for trying though.

However, she couldn't hold back a scoff of disbelief when he said that her second rejection of him had been a huge blow to his ego. 'Yeah, right.' As if a guy like Derek would ever be affected by one woman like that, especially when there were several other women who would willing to fall at his feet and into bed with the green-eyed director. So when Brit admitted to trying to get random women into his bed, Karen felt pretty smug; that sounded more like him.

Her smugness didn't last long however, as he confessed to never following through with his actions. And why? Because of her. Damn it, she felt her melt again at his declaration. No, no, no! And to top it all off, the jerk had to go and say he could've acted more mature than he did upon learning that she had hooked up with Jimmy. Damn him! Just what was it about this man that made her want to forgive him so readily? It just wasn't fair! Well, nothing said she had to make it easy for the guy, she thought with an inward smirk.

"That's the apology?" Karen tried to lace the words with the same amount of amusement as the last time she uttered them. She waited a few moments before adding "I guess I shouldn't have expected miracles to happen after all, you still suck at them."

* * *

When the duo walked back into rehearsal, Ana and Kyle immediately grabbed the brunette and dragged her off to the side, obviously wanting to know what the hold up was and where the bouquet of flowers came from. The director chuckled at their antics; those two were like preteen girls, always wanting to know the latest gossip. Honestly! So after giving them a few minutes (in which Derek and Karen shared a few glances and secret smiles), he called for everyone to get back to work. They had a show to perfect after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the course of the next 2 and a half months, they rehearsed so much for Hit List, Karen swore that's all she did - besides eat and sleep that is. There wasn't time for a personal life, much less a relationship. What little downtime she did manage to get, however, was usually spent with Ana and/or Kyle (her breakup with Jimmy luckily hadn't made things awkward between them).

Not that the brunette really blamed the British director for going overboard with rehearsals, what with previews starting in February. But still, it was starting to wear on everyone; including her! And she had been through this once already with him when they worked on Bombshell. Thankfully though, Scott, in his infinite wisdom, decided to give everyone 2 weeks off to enjoy Christmas and New Year's and convinced the Dark Lord of Broadway that this was a good idea.

So now here she was, on New Year's Eve, laying on top of her bed, staring at the ceiling but not really seeing it, wearing purple plaid fleece sleep-pants and an old Iowa State long-sleeve. Her dad's words - advice really - had definitely given her something to think about. Was she really willing to risk losing the possibility of something great with Derek by not giving him, them a chance? As her dad said, the Brit could get so frustrated with her hesitancy in regards to having a relationship with him that he'd give up on her completely and find someone else.

Karen frowned and absentmindedly fiddled with the Open-Heart diamond necklace she was wearing; a Christmas present from Derek. Those 2 weeks without the Brit's presence in her life had been agonizing. So the thought that she could lose him forever... No. No. She couldn't picture her life without the green-eyed man in it - whether it was as a friend or something more.

Quickly scrambling off her bed, the brunette searched for a pair of shoes. It was just after 9pm now. Though some of the Manhattan roads were inaccessible, due to the crowds waiting for the Ball Drop, Karen hoped she'd be able to get to Derek's before midnight. She had to tell him, not just about her feelings for him but everything. She just prayed it wasn't too late. And if it was, well, she'd just have to deal, wouldn't she?

Maybe she'd call Bobby Raskin and take him up on his offer, provided it was still available. She was sure she still had his card... somewhere.

* * *

The brunette arrived at the director's apartment building a little better than an hour after she left hers, only to find out that he wasn't there. Karen, disappointed and pissed that she showed up for nothing, was about to walk away when the security guard saw her and opened the door, telling her that she could come in. She smiled at him in gratitude and did so, thankful that she didn't have to wait outside for Derek to return from wherever he was. In her rush to get to the Brit, she forgot how cold it was out and was still wearing what she planned to sleep in. Thankfully though, she had thrown on a winter coat before heading out the door.

At first she thought the green-eyed director was at some New Year's Eve party that he'd been invited to, but as it was now going on 3 in the morning and the Brit had yet to show up at his apartment building; it was obvious that this wasn't the case.

Karen's shoulders slumped in resignation; Derek had given up on them, on her. So with a sigh, the brunette finished the rest of the hot chocolate that Nathan (the security guard) brought her and got up from her chair. If she left now, she could put off the pain of seeing him, knowing she'd lost him - at least until they were back at rehearsals when she'd have no choice but to see him.

"Thank you for letting me stay, Nate, and for the hot chocolate. But I should get back to my own apartment. Ana will probably freak out if I'm not home when she gets in, if she hasn't already."

"Would you like me to call you a ride?"

"No, that's okay. I think I'll walk. If I freeze, that's my fault for going out in the first place without the proper attire." She told with a slight smile as she picked up and put on her coat and purse before heading for the door.

It wasn't meant to be however, as just as she exited the apartment building, a taxi pulled up and a familiar male with messy brown hair and an unfamiliar redheaded woman spilled out of it. They were heavily making out.

"You're unbelievable!" Karen screeched, feeling her heart shatter into a million pieces. Even though she had already resigned herself to the fact that her and Derek no longer had a possible future, it still hurt - especially when it was shoved into her face like this.

The couple broke apart and Derek's eyed widen upon seeing who it was. "Karen." He breathed out in complete shock.

"Don't. I don't want to hear it." Ripping off her necklace, she shoved it into his chest. "Hope you can get a refund." And with that, she brushed passed him and entered the cab. Before she slammed the door close, she said to the redhead "don't get attached to this one, he'll only break your heart."

"Karen!" She heard him call for her as she got into the cab, but ignored him. Immediately after slamming the door shut, she locked it, knowing the Brit would most likely try to stop her. And he did. "Karen, please, don't-"

"Drive." She ordered the cabbie. The driver nodded, started the engine and pulled away.

"Karen! Karen!"

Clenching her fists, the brunette did her best not to cry or look back as taxi took her further and further away from where her heart was.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long delay in getting this chapter up. I knew where I wanted it to go but it just wouldn't come out in words. Hope my next chapter will come to me quicker. Don't worry, Derek and Karen will get together. Eventually.


	6. Chapter 6

Five bloody hours! That's how long he'd been sitting on the front steps of the apartment building Karen lived.

Oh, he had known there was a good chance the brunette would refuse to see him (and with good reason), but he had to try anyway. Besides, before leaving his place, he decided that if Karen did indeed decide to be stubborn (and she did), that he was going to be just as stubborn and wait outside hers until she agreed to see - and listen to - him. As he blew into his gloved hands and quickly rubbed them together, Derek was really hoping that she'd cave first and let him in. He was bloody freezing out here!

*Sigh* At least when she finally did allow him in, his hangover would be gone - thanks to the cold, crisp winter air.

"Derek? You still out there?" He heard a familiar yet slightly distorted voice - Ana? - ask from seemingly nowhere. Quickly realizing it was the intercom, he hurriedly pushed the button for the apartment and said that he still was. Hallelujah! Karen must have relented. "Great! I'm going to buzz you up, just don't expect a warm welcome. Karen doesn't know I'm doing this." Or maybe not.

_'Thank you, Ana!'_ The Brit silently praised as he opened the door, making a mental note to buy the redhead some chocolates.

Practically sprinting up the stairs to the where the apartment was located; he almost didn't see Ana coming down the stairs and nearly ran right into her. Literally. "Whoa." He quickly grabbed the redhead to steady her. "My apologizes, Ana. I-"

"Its cool, Derek." She brushed off his apology, knowing that truly hadn't meant to nearly collide into her. "Karen gave me the gist of what happened. I think you're both idiots."

"Thanks ever so." The Brit said dryly.

Ana ignored him. "I mean, it's as plain as day to anyone with a pair of eyes that you're both crazy about each other. Honestly, you two should just get it on already and be done with it. I'm so sick of watching you two dance around each other. It was bad enough watching Karen and Jimmy try to figure out whether they liked each other or not."

Derek winced at the reminder of his star's short lived relationship with that berk Collins, but he got the message the redhead was trying to convey loud and clear: stop playing with my best friend's feelings.

"I left the door to the apartment unlocked so you can go right on in. Karen's in her room. She stormed in there after you buzzed up. She hasn't left it since. Well, I'm off! Good luck. I think you'll need it." With that, the redhead adjusted the duffle-bag she was carrying and slipped by him, hurrying down the stairs.

The Brit shook his head, amused by Ana's actions and words, before making his way towards the two females living quarters.

* * *

Slipping into the apartment was easy. He paused briefly by the door, just in case Karen heard him come in, and breathed a sigh of relief when he realized she didn't. But just to make sure she didn't hear him coming, he took off his shoes and jacket before heading down the hall where the bedroom were no doubt located.

Rapping on the door twice - he knew it was the right room as there was muted sound coming from it - and waited for a response. He heard a sigh, then the padding of bare feet hitting the floor. "Did you forget some..." Karen asked opening the door, trailing off when she saw it was him and not her roommate. "Wha-" She began but was cut off when he took a step closer, cupped her face and kissed her.

After the initial shock wore off, she wrenched away from him. "What the hell, Derek?! How'd you... Ana." The brunette realized, looking every bit annoyed at her friend. "Get out!"

"No."

"Excuse me?" Karen was struck dumbfounded. Did Derek really think she was going to listen to anything he had to say, that she'd even believe him? She saw him with her own eyes damn it! There were no words to change or fix that.

"You heard me. I'm not leaving until we talk. Or rather, I talk, you listen." The brunette scowled and folded her arms but didn't say anything. 'Stubborn bint', he mused silently before taking a deep breath to begin his apology. "You drive me bloody mad, you know that?" Okay, that so wasn't what he intended to say but decided to just let the words come out unhindered; Karen might be more inclined to believe him if he just spoke what came to mind. "I never know what to expect from you. One minute it seems you want me and the next you've gone back to that scared bird routine. What's it going to take to get it through that thick head of yours that you're the only woman I want: that I'm in bloody love with you!"

Karen scoffed. As much as she had longed to hear Derek say the words he just blurted out, she couldn't quite bring herself to believe that he meant them. After all, he had said those three little words to Ivy and look what happened there. Shaking her head sadly, she said "no, you don't. People who claim to love someone don't treat them the way you've treated Ivy, the other women in your past... me. If you really loved me, Derek, you wouldn't have given up on us."

"I haven't! Last night was a mistake-"

"A mistake?" Karen deadpanned. "Where have I heard _that_ before?"

"I'm not Dev." He growled, inwardly cursing himself for his choice of words; the git had claimed the same thing when she confronted him about sleeping with Ivy. What was it about the brunette that made him put his foot in his mouth? This was twice in the same bloody conversation - to put it politely - that he's misspoke and/or said something he didn't intend to.

"No," Karen agreed, "you aren't. But this isn't about Dev. It's about what I've known all along: that I can't trust you, not with my heart anyway. If I let you in and you just up and leave, go back to you womanizing ways, it'll destroy me. And it terrifies me to know that you can do that, that you can break my heart like that bitch did with my dad's. The only difference is that he was eventually able to recover. I'd never be able to; not from you."


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as those words left her mouth, the brunette froze and desperately prayed that the green-eyed man in front of her wouldn't pick up on what she just alluded to. She had never told anybody (not even that damn shrink she was forced to see in high school) how she really felt about all the things that had happened in her life. And she certainly wasn't going to start now - especially with Derek of all people. Besides, talking about it wouldn't change anything.

Mentally shaking her head, she tried to get her wits about her before the Brit could. However, it wasn't to be. "What are you talking about? Your parents are..." Derek groaned as realization hit him. Karen's parents must have divorced (most likely when she was a young child) and Roger later remarried; it was the only thing that made any sense to the Brit. He never would have believed that she came from a broken home, the brunette being so grounded and all; but from what she just let slip, it appeared that this was the case.

"Karen-" He paused, cupped her face and took a breath. "I get it, darling, I do; you don't want to get hurt. Given my reputation and my actions of last night, you have every reason to believe that you will be. But-."

"A leopard can't change its spots, Derek. You might say you can and maybe you will for awhile but it'll only be a matter of time before you go back to your old ways." She told him, grabbing his wrists and pulling his hands away from her face, albeit reluctantly.

The brunette went to move towards her bed, but was stopped by a hand grabbing her upper arm; which then pulled her into a firm chest. Derek, after turning her so they were once again face-to-face, leaned his forehead against hers and pleaded once more for her to give him a chance. "Look, I can't promise that I won't do stupid things in the future or that we won't fight, all couples do. But I promise to be yours and yours alone, for however long you'll have me. Just say that you'll give me a shot to be the guy you deserve."

Biting her lip, Karen desperately tried to think of any reason to not give the green-eyed man the chance he wanted. Annoyingly, faced with Derek's pleading expression, none was coming to her. Finally, after what seemed to be several long minutes (maybe a minute or so), she said "alright. One chance and only one chance. If you screw up then that's it."

Derek let out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding in and seemed to visibly sag with relief. "That's all I need, darling." He murmured, lowering his head and capturing her lips with his own for a slow and sensual kiss - a kiss that the Brit hoped conveyed to his stubborn-as-hell star how much he loved her.

* * *

With a roll of her eyes, Karen grabbed her pillow and whacked her director/friend/somewhat boyfriend in the face with it. Stupid Brits and their unwillingness to acknowledge and/or understand the sport that they (Americans) called football. She'd had this same fight/argument with Dev a number of times, which always ended up with him being banished from the room whenever she had the game on. An amused smile tugged at her lips as she wondered what Derek's reaction to learning about that would be.

After a pretty intense make-out session (which almost ended up with them having sex - they stopped themselves before they did), the brunette wrangled the man into watching the rest of the Rose Bowl with her. Needless to say, she wasn't about to do so again.

"Oi! What was that for?"

"You know exactly what that was for. Our sports are different, I get that. But keep your disparaging remarks to yourself, would you? After all, you don't hear me bad-mouthing soccer, now do you? Sorry, that's football to you."

It was then Derek's turn to roll his eyes. He honestly didn't understand why Americans got so riled up about the bloody game. And he especially didn't understand why they would watch a title game when their team wasn't even playing in said game. Granted, the same could be said for those who watched the World Cup when their team wasn't in it.

"I'm sorry, darling, I'll try not to bad-mouth the game again." _'At least not in your hearing range.'_ He mentally added. "I have ask though, why do you like the game? I had you pegged for more of a baseball fan."

The brunette laughed lightly at that, remembering that she wore her baseball leather jacket to her audition for Bombshell - which is where she first 'met' Derek. "I like the sport well enough but I'm just not that big of a fan of it. The jacket's from a White Sox game that me, my dad and his friend Billy went to when I was 18. Billy bought it for me, he said as an early graduation present but personally, I think he would've bought it regardless.. It's the last thing he gave me before he died - which was only a few months after that.

Anyway, Iowa doesn't have a professional team; that is if you don't count the Barnstormers - which is the Arena Football team. But I don't consider them as one as the AFL isn't as popular as the NFL. We have several minor league teams and, of course, we have our college sports teams; the Hawkeyes, Cyclones, Bulldogs and Panthers - the Hawkeyes and Cyclones are better known than the other two though."

Derek just nodded, deciding it was best not to argue and actually look like he understood all of what his star just told him. When in truth, his head was spinning - and this was only after listening to her talk about something as inconsequential (to him) as the sports' teams in her Iowa.

* * *

The remainder of the evening was spent eating snacks and finding out stuff about each other like what their favorite color, food, movie, etc. was before falling asleep around 2 in the morning.

* * *

AN: my apologizes for the lengthy wait for the second half of this chapter. Hopefully I won't have as much trouble writing chapter 8 as I did with this one.


	8. Chapter 8

Sleepily walking into the kitchen area of the apartment, wearing only his boxers, he failed to notice the roommate of his new girlfriend until he heard a squeal and was immediately accosted in a hug. "Ana." He greeted, his voice still gruff with sleep. It too soon after waking to deal with her - or anyone else's for that matter - cheerful deportment; at least before he had his first cup of coffee.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine." She cheekily greeted him back, inwardly smiling, thinking he was still half-asleep due to late-night activities with her roommate and best friend. Wanting to confirm this, she asked "good night?"

Derek smirked to himself as he fixed himself a cuppa. He knew what the redhead was really asking, but decided to act like he didn't. "That all depends on your definition of 'good' now doesn't it? Obviously I spent the night, so what does that tell you?"

Ana's squeal of delight made him inwardly grin. "It's about time! Ha! Kyle owes me 20 bucks!" Seeing the director's raised eyebrow, she told him that the two betted on whether or not would finally have sex. Kyle didn't think so, insisting that if Karen finally did agree to start a relationship with the director, she'd wait until they had dated awhile before having sex with the Brit.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Ana, you owe Kyle money. Karen and I spent most of the night talking and watching what you Americans call football."

"W-w-w-what?! What the hell's the matter with you two?! Boy likes girl and girl likes boy, what's so hard to understand about that?!"

"Nothing, darlin'." Derek said, chuckling at Ana's antics as he sat down at the kitchen table. "Nothing at all." One would think that she was being personally insulted by he and Karen not having sex. It was probably a girl thing, and promptly decided not to think on it further.

"At least tell me there was an intense make-out session or some heavy petting. _Please_." She begged as she sat down across from him.

"Ana!"

"What? Inquiring minds want to know and make money off it of course."

"Of course." Derek agreed sardonically. "Just for curiosity's sake, how many bets have there been I that would seduce and sleep with Karen?"

"Since we've started working on Hit List? Three. When you two were working together on Bombshell? Five that I know of."

"Five?!"

"And you're that surprised, why? You do have a reputation after all." Ana said, rolling her eyes at Derek in exasperation. "I think the only person involved with Bombshell who didn't have a bet on you two was Ivy. And we all know why that was."

"Don't remind me. I never should have continued that relationship, if you can call it that, after the workshop. Actually, I never should have continued sleeping with her after the first time."

"Why did you? Sleep with Ivy I mean."

"I wouldn't mind hearing that answer myself. Though I think I have a good idea of why."

Derek jumped slightly, not having heard his new girlfriend enter the kitchen.

* * *

AN: I am really, really sorry for not updating sooner and leaving all of you wondering if I would be continuing this story. Let me assure all of you that I am. Events have transpired in my life that have kept me from writing. My mom has been very sick for the past month. And she's not getting better. It's not cancer, we know that much.

I just got back into the mood to write. And decided to post what I have written so far. Again, I'm so sorry for the wait. I'll re-post this chapter once I finish it. Hopefully I'll be wrapping this story up in the next few chapters. No promises.


End file.
